Hazama
A captain of the NOL's intelligence division, Hazama is actually an alias. At first, he appears to be supervising Noel's actions to keep her in line, but he has a sinister hidden agenda. In truth, he is actually possessed by Terumi Yuuki, the main villain of BlazBlue and the mastermind behind many of the events of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. At the end of the Story Mode he issues confidential verbal orders to Tsubaki to kill Noel and Jin. Originally appeared as sub-character in the BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Story Mode. The pose that he does as Terumi, as well as the fact that he uses knives in battle, makes him a possible reference to Dio Brando of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. In Continuum Shift, it is revealed that Hazama was in fact, one of the Six Heroes and Hakumen's armor used to belong to Terumi. He created the Cauldron which would eventually transform into the Black Beast and had joined the Six Heroes in order to quell the mistake he had made. However, after the job was done, he immediately turned his back on the heroes and killed Nine, Kokonoe's mother. As the main antagonist once more, Hazama plans to destroy the core unit, Amateratsu; using Noel who becomes the Kusanagi unit. Powers and abilities The full extent of Hazama's abilities has not yet been revealed but is considered by many to be extraordinary in terms of power, so much that even Rachel second-guesses about fighting him though Hazama himself avoids confrontation with her as well. In battle, Hazama wields a pair of double-bladed small knives attached to a chain which he can uses to attack opponents from afar or reel them in as well as zip around the battlefield to quickly, if not, instantly close gaps between him and his foes. He also employs the use of dark energy which he forms into shadowy serpent-like apparitions to lash out at his opponent. Having been the original creator of the Azure Grimoire, he possesses his own imitation, activating it in an identical manner to mock Ragna, though he shouts Blazblue instead of Azure Grimoire. When activated, a large magical circle envelops him, slowly sapping away vitality of anyone who steps inside. In the Story Mode of the first game, Hazama's true form as Terumi depicts him as a black apparition with green glowing veins and aura, or alternatively, his facial features become psychotic and his hair spikes up. Move List Normal Moves: Drive - Ouroboros: Hazama launches a snake-like chain. On hit, the snake will "bite" down and extend hit/blockstun if it is not canceled prematurely, though this will not add an additional hit to the combo counter or deal additional damage (the snake will not do this if it hits something before reaching a certain extension). Hazama can press any attack button to do a followup at any point in the extension or hit. Doing so will consume one Ouroboros counter (only doing followups, not the Drive itself), which recharge quickly to 2 max when Hazama is on the ground doing anything (even getting hit or attacking). 5D: Chain is launched straight forward. 6D: Chain is launched upward at a 30-degree angle. 4D: Chain is launched upward at a 70-degree angle. 2D: Chain is launched straight up. j.D: Chain is launched straight forward. j.8D: Chain is launched upward at a 30-degree angle. j.6D: Chain is launched downward at a 30-degree angle. j.4D: Chain is launched downward at a 70-degree angle. j.2D: Chain is launched straight down. Any Drive -> A: Retracts the chain instantly. Any Drive -> B: Hazama pulls himself upward in place, then flies to the grapple point. Any Drive -> C: Hazama flies to a point slightly past the grapple point. Any Drive -> D: Hazama flies straight to the grapple point, and unlike the other followups Hazama retains momentum while flying. 5A: Standard jab. Whiffs on most crouching. 2A: Standard crouching jab. 6A: Elbow strike from above. Hits overhead. j.A: Standard aerial jab at slightly downward angle. 5B: Knee strike. Standard combo starter. 2B: Kick along the ground. Hits low. 6B: Hazama poses briefly, then slowly twirls around while kicking low. Very short range and long startup. Breaks one guard primer. j.B: Kick forward with leg. Has some crossup ability. 5C: Cross slash with knife. Hits twice, but can be canceled on either hit. 2C: Upward slash with knife. 3C: Slash along the ground with knife. Hits low and knocks down on hit. 6C: Jumps back and throws three knifes downward. The first knife will break one guard primer on block. j.C: Flurry of knife slashes. Can be mashed for up to five hits. Second and fifth hits are jump cancelable, fifth hit has additional hitstun j.2C: Slash below Hazama. Has good crossup ability. Special Moves: 236D - Jabaki: Long-ranged energy slash. Fast and has good range, but doesn't really do much even if it hits. 214D - Jasetsu: Hazama enters a stance. When the energy ball in his hand darkens (after approx. one second), his followup moves will become "charged" (have a blue aftertrail) and deal extra damage. -> A - Ressenga: Drop kick from above. Resembles Ragna's Gauntlet Hades. -> B - Gashoukyaku: Flip kick. Has some invulnerability in the latter part of the move. Moves Hazama back and launches on hit, and has Fatal Counter property if charged. Air unblockable. -> C - Zaneiga: Hazama sends an energy wave forward which hits low. If it hits, the opponent will be launched towards Hazama. Breaks one guard primer on block. -> D - Stance Cancel: Hazama cancels his stance. Has some recovery. j.214B - Hirentotsu: Hazama does a heel drop in midair. Knocks down opponent on hit, breaks one primer on block. Primarily an air combo finisher. 236C - Gasaishou: Hazama does a short-ranged command throw. Has invulnerability in the latter part of the move. If the opponent is grabbed, he will take some damage and be left stunned in front of Hazama for a followup combo. Prorates heavily. 623D - Jakou: Hazama shoots a red-colored chain at a 45-degree angle upward (much faster than normal Drive chains). If it hits, Hazama will slam the opponent into the wall behind him. Air unblockable. Distortion Drives: 236236B - Jayoku Houtenjin (requires 50% Heat): Hazama moves forward and kicks. Comes out extremely fast and is completely invulnerable. If the opponent is hit, he will be launched VERY high (clear off the top of the screen). Has Fatal Counter property. 632146D - Mizuchi Rekkazan (requires 50% Heat): A portal appears on the ground under the opponent. If the opponent is hit, Hazama will pull him in with a chain for an automatic combo that ends in knockdown. Tracks opponent instantly regardless of distance, but can be blocked mid and has a minimum range. Astral Heat: 1632143D (requires final round, opponent at 20% health, 100% heat) - Thousand Souls: A mass of snakes come out of the ground around Hazama. Has infinite vertical range and is completely invulnerable through the entire animation. Kills the opponent instantly on hit. Additional Notes: Hazama has a non-standard dash. Instead of running, he will perform a short sliding step forward and stop automatically after a set distance. This dash can be canceled with normals, specials, or barrier block. Trivia *One of Hazama's alternate color palettes dresses him in white, which is seen by many as a tribute to the late Micheal Jackson *He bears a strong resemblance to Gin Ichimaru from Bleach. Also, Hazama and Gin Ichimaru are both voiced by Doug Erholtz in the English versions of their respective series. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NOL Category:Non-human Characters Category:The Six Heroes